Crummock-i-Phail
'''Crummock-i-Phail' is the chief of all the hillmen, and one of the last hold-outs against Bethod. He is almost universally known as a bit of a loon. Appearance and Personality Crummock is a huge man with a great fat belly, yellow teeth and a long brown beard spotted with grey. He wears a long necklace crafted from the finger-bones of his fallen enemies. Despite his considerable girth, he's fearsome in battle, where he uses a warhammer or axe or spear, as well as a great round shield, which his young children carry around for him''Last Argument of Kings, Part I, Beloved of the Moon Everyone regards Crummock as a complete lunatic, who worships the Moon which supposedly tells him his destiny. However, beneath his goofy, easy-going facade, he's a highly respected chieftain, and has able to evade Bethod's armies for longer than any other chieftain. He's also ruthless, cunning, and remarkably unconcerned about who gets killed while pursuing what the Moon has ordained. Sometimes it seems his insanity is a charade. He absolutely adored the Bloody-Nine for his ability as a killer. History Crummock is the chief of the hillmen of the High Places. He has many wives and so many sons and daughters, that he can't remember his own daughters name. He held a shield when Logen Ninefingers killed Shama Heartless in a Duel in the Circle, and considers no man made more deadly than him. Crummock has a feud with Bethod, and has held-out for years in the mountains, that he knows so well. ''Last Argument of Kings Guided by the Moon, Crummock and his hillmen, along with three of his children, track down Dogman and his growing crew of rebel Northmen. He has come to find the Bloody-Nine, who he believes “beloved of the Moon”. He also has a plan to lure Bethod into a trap in the High Places, using his hatred of Logen, Crummock, and the men around them. Dogman doesn’t like trusting this crazy loon, but the plan just might work. They agree to take it to The Union. Crummock leads them high into the High Places to his ‘fortress’, an ancient crumbling wall, coated with creeper, and half falling down on its own. With no options, they begin to make a plan all the same. Repair the wall, ditch and gate as best they can, and split the men into three crews: Dogman's archers and boulder throwers, Logen’s men on the wall, and Crummock’s men in reserve. Outmanned ten-to-one with no option of retreat; what could go wrong? For six days, they repel multiple attacks from Bethod host; from Shanka and Easterners and even nighttime raids; still the Union fail to arrive. On the seventh day, Bethod sends his best; the Carls. As the well-disciplined Carls breach the gates, Logen enters his Bloody-Nine rage and starts dealing death, including Crummock's son Rond. Finally, the Union arrive and obliterating the remnants of Bethod’s host; the Union victory is decisive. The Union, the rebel Northmen, and Crummock's hillmen surround Carleon, where Bethod has taken refuge. With no time to put siege to the fortress, Logen Ninefingers offers a duel in the circle. Bethod sends Fenris the Feared as his champion to fight Logen. Logen manages to defeats the Feared, and then climbs to the top of Carleon's walls to kill Bethod before flinging his corpse from the wall. Logen is hailed as the new King of the Northmen. Later, Crummock confronts Logen is Bethod’s hall. He knows Logen killed his son Rond, but he’ll let it go, he has others, but if Logen comes into the High Places again, he won’t leave alive. References Category:Characters Category:Northmen